


In the Eyes of a Hero

by llamalover2123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Caring Draco Malfoy, F/M, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamalover2123/pseuds/llamalover2123
Summary: Harry Potter, the hero of the muggle and wizarding world... let me rephraze. Harry Potter, WAS the hero of the muggle and wizarding world. Now that he has been used and not needed anymore, he was tossed out, metaphorically of course. He lives his life as an auror, always getting into the most dangerous situations, and always coming home hurt in some way.Draco Malfoy, the son of a death eater, or so veryone assumes. The problem with the acusation is not that Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater, he is, in fact, one. No, the problem is that everyone assumes that Draco will follow in his father's footsteps. He won't.Draco wants to get away from the wizarding world, so he goes to the muggle world. Harry was just looking for a nice, comfy, flat to live in. They both get more than what they asked for, but all of what they wished for.





	1. Time Doesn't Heal all Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on here, don't be afraid to tell me if my writing sucks. I know that there is always room for improvement!

Harry's POV  
Time... what a funny concept. It can fly right by, or it can make a second feel like days. Days such as today, time seems to really hate me. I've been sitting at this desk for hours, just doing paper work. My legs are screaming for me to get up and move around. I guess being an auror isn't all missions and such. I sigh dejectadly into the pile of papers stacked on the desk, blowing some askew. I have been working on the pile ever since I cam in 5 hours ago, but the pile is still the same height! The urgent knock on my office door made me perk up.

"There's a break in at Gringotts! Come on! We have to go now!" Ron's voice echoed through my office as he opened the door. I bouced up and grabbed my cloak. Anything is better than doing paper work, even if it means dealing with the goblins. Boy, was I wrong.

+~+

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked me in a hasty voice, trying to catch his breath after chasing the criminal, who was now on the ground, due to a quick body bind spell. The man had managed to hit me with a stinging hex. I nodded to Ron, giving him the answer he wanted. He then went with the others to bring the man back to the Ministry.

"You know, Potter, you should be able to tell him if you're hurt," a very familiar voice drawled from behind me. I turned quickly to see Draco Malfoy leaning on the wall, not far away from where I was standing.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" I sneered. Though, I am glad to see that he is still up and going, he shouldn't be testing his limits by being at a robbery.

"Mm, would't you like to know?" he questioned with a glint in his eye.

"Don't test your limits. I am a very well trained auror and I could send you straight to the ministry," I threatened him with a glare.

"For what," he stands up straighter and calmly walks past me, "getting money from my vault? Kind of a bad move on your part, wouldn't it be?" with the final words, he walked out of my sight.

"What a git," I seethed through my teeth, though nobody was around to hear it. I sigh and make my way to the apparation point. I'd much rather do paper work than relive Malfoy's annoyingly repetative insults.

+~+

That night was the worst nights sleep I've had since Voldemort's visions. Yeah, I still get bad nightmares, but they don't wake me up every hour or keep me up all night. Well, at least not all of them. I groaned and through my head into the pillow. Sleeping in my office again. I really need a place to live, this is getting sad. I rolled over on the transfigured bed to stare at the ceiling. I wonder how Malfoy's doing...


	2. Thoughts of the Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron finds out Harry's dilemma about hiding his pain.
> 
> Malfoy is in the muggle world, looking to buy a flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup... I just found the Harry Potter Musical series two nights ago and I can't get it out of my head...

"Oh shit!" it was those two words and the crash that followed them that allowed Harry to finally wake the next morning.

"Wha- what?" was the first thing that came flying out of the raven's mouth that morning, voicing his confusion. Sitting up with wide eyes, Harry noticed the presence of Ron. Ron was scowling down at the ground where a broken coffee cup lay, hot coffee splattered everywhere. Harry broke into a laugh at his friend's problem.

"Oh, shut up, will you? Why the bloody hell are you sleeping in your office?" Ron's voice started out agitated, then changed to great concern.

"Oh, erm, I was just too tired to go home last night?" Harry responded sheepishly. -Way to sound convincing- he thought to himself as he ran a cold hand over his face. Ron just hummed and cast a quiet 'scourgify' to clean up the mess he had made. Harry looked at him in confusion before voicing his confusion.

"What're you doing in my office, Ronnie?" Harry asked with a joking tone at the end. Ron shot him a playful glare and basically pranced over to sit on the bed.

"Can't I bring my best friend some coffee in the morning, Harold?" Ron joked in the same tone. Harry gave him a flat look and threw himself back under the covers.

"Maybe next time choose a friend who's awake? Like Hermione, possibly?" Harry seethed softly as the blanket rubbed against the unhealed wounds from last night. Ron nudged him from where he was sitting.

"Yeah right! 'Mione would have my head!" Ron exclaimed in a joking voice, even though they both know full well that it wasn't even the slightest bit of a joke. There was an uncomfortable silence, and Ron, thinking Harry fell back asleep, nudged the boy.

"Fuck!" the strangled gasp of the word startled Ron immensely. Now curious, Ron carefully pulled the covers off of the man. Harry's hair was sprawled on the pillows and he was curled in a protective ball. It only took a second for the ginger to notice the angry red welts on his best mate's arms. Harry turned to him with a pained expression. Welts, starting at his collarbone, seemed to be scattered on his chest. Of course, the shirt covered them, but one could only assume. Ron covered his mouth as he got the sudden feeling of being sick. He stared into Harry's eyes with horror. Why did Harry not tell him that he was hurt? Now his best mate was hurting and he had no clue. Who knows how long he's been hiding his pain from him.

"What... what happened?" the words didn't come easily, seeing as he felt like he was going to lose his breakfast. There wasn't a response. Ron finally worked up the Gryffindor courage to look at the hurt man. This reminded him of the Fifth year when Umbridge had used the ungodly methods of punishment. Harry didn't voice his pain from the angry red welts on his hand, just like he was doing with the ones that littered his skin now.

"I..." Harry started but trailed off, unable to put his thoughts into words. Ron was staring at him with a look that made him want to hit himself from keeping his pain a secret. Harry couldn't find the strength to continue to try to redeem himself.

"It was last night, wasn't it? I saw him shoot spells your way! Harry, oh Merlin," Ron began to stress, running a hand through his hair forcefully. The tension in the room was almost too much. A noise rose out of Harry's throat, resembling a whimper. Of course, he didn't intend for it to happen. That is just showing weakness. No other words were needed to be said as Ron pulled the small raven into his embrace.

~*~

Draco Malfoy stood by himself, staring through the window of the business. _-It's about time-_ he thought with slight anger _-that I take control of my own world for once-_. Then, without any other thought, the blonde made his way into the small building. He hated working with muggles who were as arrogant as the one seated in front of him. The man's nasally voice and the way he painfully held his vowels longer made the young Malfoy want to hex the man.

"Draco Malfoy, that is your name, yes?" the voice droned. Draco bit back a sneer as he looked the plump man in the eyes.

"Yes sir," he held his voice quiet, to hide any disgust that may have sneaked its way into his words. He  ** _really_** needed this. He wasn't going to let his mother control his life forever. There was a quiet blanket that fell over the two. Draco feared that maybe the disgust was too opaque. Then, the turning of a page made the blonde relax more.

"You have a perfect credit score. No criminal history (Draco winced, reminded of his wizarding criminal history), so you should be good to go if you have enough money. I recommend getting a loan after you decide what flat to get so you know how much to pull out..." the man  _did_ continue to talk, but Draco was easily distracted by looking out of the window behind the nasally voiced man. Draco had already pulled out, and exchanged for muggle money, more than enough to pay for a flat. So many people were walking around to work, home, school, the store, or just to no place in particular. A lot of them seemed to be in a rush, only allowing him to see blurs of colors and... is that Granger? Why was she running that fast towards the Ministry? Isn't she a healer? Shouldn't she be at St. Mungo's?. Draco shook his head softly. Since when did he become an expert about what a mudblood did? Though, Draco couldn't help but think of the night before. Potter seemed to be in pretty bad shape. Maybe that's the reason. Maybe Potter's weasel stopped being dense for at least five seconds to notice the pain of his best mate.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco jumped slightly, though if he were asked, it would be shot down quickly. He really needed to keep his thoughts straight (;)) and  __away from Potter. Though, that tasked seemed to prove even more difficult as time went on.


End file.
